Dark and Light
by childofpercabeth
Summary: K, is the very cocky daughter of Poseidon, aka, Percy Jackson's sister. Her cockyness eminates from all of her powers. Wanna know what they are? Simple. All of them. She was born with a lot of powers, amongst them, the ability to absorb other powers. Grace, however, is all light. She has an innocent aura, but the same powers as K. (Multi-crossover. All rights go to owners.)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Listen I didn't _want _ to be a demigod. But as it turns out I'm more than just a half-blood. I'm actually from the future, I'm not one of those people who came back with a mission or something. The truth is I'm the demigod daughter of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. They sent me back in time and switched me with a dead baby that thankfully was the same gender and born at the same day and time as me. I'm only 12 years old almost 13 making it almost 7 years since I found out about my powers and parentage. Yeah you heard me _powers_, for some unknow reason that I'm totally grateful for, I can copy other people's powers or abilities and keep them by just being around them. I know a lot of power for a 12 year old right? Wrong. I started taking powers since before I was born. I have dark brown hair and partly brown and partly green eyes that change color depending on how I'm feeling: blue for a sugar high (even though I don't get hyper), gold when I'm mad, red when I'm frustrated, violet when I'm emotionally hurt and a bunch of other colors but the one thing they all have in common (except my normal eyes) is that they all _glow_. I have cousin _exactly _four years younger than me, Grace, daughter of Jason Grace and Piper McLean. The same procedure that happened to me happened to her and she was placed 4 years after when I was placed and was actually born 4 years after me. We were placed in the same family so she's my cousin in both ways and we're really close not just because we share a birthday, we've just always been that way. Grace has the same powers I do but hers are lighter while mine are darker. Don't get me wrong I'm not talking about dark magic or anything like that, well we _can_ do magic but it's not evil or anything. My powers are than hers as in I can see perfectly fine in pitch black darkness and to me everything is colder and darker so if I were to see and feel things from a normal person's point of view it would all feel _really_ hot and bright. The reason for our contrast in powers is that I found out about our powers way before she did and since I had no one to teach me how to control the absorption, I absorbed way too many powers and also have and know how to control both hers and mine. Now after six years of learning how to harness my natural born powers (the powers I absorbed before I was born) and my absorption, Grace discovered 0she is and was going to run away to protect us but she wanted to say goodbye to me first. She didn't want to tell me why she was leaving, but I finally managed to squeeze the reason out of her, she told me she thought she was some sort of freak and weird things were happening to her and strange creatures were popping up wherever she went and tried to kill her. When she finished her story and I had no shocked or bewildered or astonished expression she said she believed me when I said I would understand and that I didn't or thought she was crazy or didn't believe her and tried to run from me. I caught up to her and grabbed her wrist and told her I _did_ understand, and that she's _not _some freak that she's actually a demigod. I explained to her why she was being followed and why weird things have happened. I told her I was going to have to train her and teach her how to control her abilities and that she shouldn't trust anyone except maybe me. I told her I'd _never_ leave her side and I'd always be there for her but she'd have to be careful because now that she knows she'd smell like an all you can eat buffet to monsters and her training began...


	2. Chapter 1: The Trap

Chapter 1 The Trap

Grace and I were sitting in one of my secret hideouts for when I wanted to be alone. It was an underwater cave I discovered about five years ago when I was swimming around trying to cool off. I can naturally breathe underwater and Grace was able to because I since she has the same ability I do she copied my power, our major difference is that for some reason she didn't start taking powers until now. Since I knew this day would come I trained extra hard to keep my powers to myself, in other words to keep them from her. I'm _not_ being selfish, I just need to protect her. I don't want to see her turn into me, I'm not evil or anything, I just had a really hard time adjusting to my powers. Those powers made me grow up faster, leave my childhood behind, don't get me wrong I'm have and will always be a goofball but all my abilities, training, and sneaking out kind of took away time on my schedule for fun. After a while of thinking I started to zone out and have a flashback of a couple of days ago when she told me...

_Flashback _

_I was staying over at my grandmother's house because my mom had some important stuff to take care of. My younger siblings were staying with their dad and I convinced my mom to leave me a my grandma's house with my little cousins, my aunt, my uncle, and my grandma. In this case it was just me, Grace and our grandma because my uncle was at work and my aunt was somewhere with her boyfriend and took my youngest cousin(of this family) with her. Grace and I were in the couch watching TV and Abu(what I call my grandma:short for abuela) was cooking lunch for us._

_-Time skip(still in flashback)-_

_"Thanks Abu" I said after finishing our lunch._

_"You're welcome" she answered "I didn't get a good night's rest so I'm gonna go take a nap"_

_" 'K see you later Abu" I told her._

_After she left I turned to Grace "You ok?" I asked her, noticing how quiet she'd been the whole time._

_"Yeah I'm fine" she said half-heartedly and I could tell she was lying._

_"Grace, you may be fooling Abu, but you can most certainly not fool me. I can tell there's something bothering you." I told her._

_She sighed before replying,"Yeah, you're right. But I'm not sure I can tell you or bring myself to carry out my plan. I think it would hurt both of us too much and you wouldn't understand."_

_"I want to know what's wrong with you, you're my favorite little cousin. You're the person I've ever loved the most . Whatever it is I'll try my best to understand." I told her before hugging her._

_"I still don't think you'd understand"_

_I was hurt by her comment and I could feel my eyes turn violet, it's a good thing I usually wear sunglasses so she didn't see. I never wanted her to doubt me or not trust me. "Try me" _

_"Fine" she said "but you have to swear not to tell anyone what I'll show you"_

_" 'K. I swear" _

_"Ok. Come with me" she said dragging me out of the house._

_"Where are we going" I asked in a quiet whisper._

_"Over there" she said pointing to the mango trees across the street._

_When we finally got to the trees, I followed her around until we got to a spot with a little bit of food, water and pillows and blankets. "What is this?" I asked her raising my eyebrows._

_"Well... this is where I come to get away from stuff and relax, but recently I've been thinking about ..." she said mumbling something I couldn't hear in the end._

_"You're right I can't understand, but it has nothing to do with me it's 'cause you're mumbling" I teased her._

_She smiled then sighed"I'm running away"_

_"What?! Why?!" I whisper/yelled_

_"That's why you're here, I was going to say good-bye"_

_"Wait, at least tell me why you're leaving." I begged._

_"You won't believe me" she said sadly._

_"Like I said before, try me" _

_"Well...IthinkI'msomekindoffreak-" she was saying really fast before I cut her off._

_"Ok let's get two things straight : first you are __**not**_ _some freak and second can you try being slower because I can barely understand you" I told her_

_"Ok. As I was saying, strange things have been happening to me, I'm being chased by weird creatures. Once a man with one eye, another time a lady that looked like a snake and other weird things." Once she finished I mentally cursed: a cyclops and a dracnae this can't be good, she's too young._

_When she saw I wasn't at all surprised and just frowned then she exclaimed "I knew it you either think I'm crazy or you're gonna tell my mom" and with that said she started to run._

_I obviously ran after her and when she wouldn't listen I grabbed her wrist "Let me go!" She yelled_

_"No, I swore I wouldn't tell anyone and I would never lie to you." With that she started to calm down. "At least hear my side of the story first"_

_She had a confused look in her face. "Your side?"_

_"Yeah, my side, now sit down. It's a long story but I'll tell you the short version"_

_"Ok"_

_"When you were really little, about three months from turning two, I was staying at Abu's house with you for the night. Later on when everyone was asleep, a huge monster called a minotaur attacked. At first I was confuzzled-"_

_"Confuzzled?" she interrupted_

_"Yes it's my way of saying confused. Now please don't interrupt again. Like I was saying. I was confuzzled. But afterwards I did some research I found I was a demigod and discovered you were one too. That only took a couple of days, and I found a pen that always appeared in my pocket without remembering ever putting it there. I did some more research and found a book about a fictional demigod which apparently is __**not**_ _fictional. He's actually my father and very much real and we were both sent back in time because they were at war with the Romans. Those books I found were from the future sent from a dream to an author to guide me, knowing I'm the granddaughter of Athena and would love to read. The pen's named Anaklusmos or Riptide in english." I said taking out Riptide and showing her how it turns into a sword."The point is the attacks continued for about 9 months. I eventually ran away to protect you because both of our scents combined was like a gourmet all you can eat buffet for monsters. I ran away for about six months-"_

_"Six months?!" She interrupted " I remember that, but you left for like three days, then again you __**were**_ _acting kinda odd after you came back." _

_"Three things: how could you remember that you were like...2, second I was acting weird because that was a clone, third please don't interrupt again and let me finish. As I was saying blah blah buffet blah blah six months. So I became a half ghost and checked up on you everyday to make sure you were ok and you were. Six months later on our birthday I made my appearance and you ran up to hug me like you hadn't seen me in forever and you wouldn't let me go the whole rest of the day. After that I didn't leave again except for the occasional sneaking out on weekends to fight and making sure my fighting skills never faltered or my powers. And obviously when I left to Florida but I still came to check up on you every day. All I've ever done has been to protect you" I finished._

_"Soooo..."_

_"So you don't have to run away. All that training I took extra hard was so you didn't have to go through what I did, so that I could train you myself." I explained_

_"Really, you can train me?" she asked._

_"Of course, that's what I trained for,"I told her "but we have to get started soon now that you know, you'll be easier to track by the monsters."_

_"'K but we should probably get back, grandma will probably get up soon"_

_"Fine, but when we get there I'll start by teaching you something basic like how to hold a sword, if you'd like." I told her._

_"Cool, can you teach me how to use other weapons as well" she asked._

"_Yeah, but have one question..."_

"_Which is?"_

"_How are you not the slightest bit freaked out by any of this?" I asked_

"_Well...I kinda had a dream, and it had this exact same conversation."_

"_That's normal, well for demigods" I replied while nodding._

_-2 days later-_

_After I told Grace about herself and myself and our powers, I started training her 2 days ago. Now I was going to have to break my promise of not having to run away. The monsters and gods found her sooner than I thought. I was thinking about how to break it to her when I landed in her window and phased through it. It was the middle of the night and she was sleeping. "Grace" I whispered "Grace!" I said a little louder. Then I used our mental connection "GRACE!" I screamed in my mind.  
_"_HUH, WH-" I put my hand over her mouth and with the other hand placed a finger over my lips "Shhhh" _

'_What's going on?' she thought._

'_Remember that promise that you wouldn't have to run away?' I mentally asked._

'_Yeah so'_

_'There's been a change of plans, we have to go.' I thought to her_

_Tears started forming in her eyes 'but you said that I wouldn't have to.'_

_'I know and I'm sorry, but I was only able to stay after I learned to control my powers and because I had a powerful spell put on me to protect me. I'll teach you how to control your powers. Once you know how to control them your scent will be less obvious to monsters. So please start packing.'_

_'Ok.' She said sniffling._

_'Shh, don't cry please'_

_-Time skip-_

_"What were you doing up so early or late or whatever?" She asked._

_"I don't need to sleep."_

_"Why?"_

_"Magic." I replied "I knew I'd have to eventually train you, so when I ran away I made a non sleep potion"_

_"Cool, can I have some?"_

_"Sorry kid, but no way." I told her ._

_"Why not?" She asked pouting._

_"'Cause a non-sleep potion is extremely painful and you'd be knocked out for at least a week." I replied rolling my eyes which she couldn't see because of my shades._

_"But you went through it didn't you?" She asked._

_"Yeah, I did it __**for**_ _you, and I need to train you ASAP." I replied._

_We kept running for a while until we reached the coast of San Juan. "We're going for a swim." I told her._

_"Huh?" she asked worriedly._

_"Relax you'll be fine, I made sure you could breathe underwater. Now come on, I know what I'm doing." I said grabbing her wrist and jumping in._

_At first she started panicking and was struggling not to breathe.'Relax, just breathe normally like I'm doing' I told her via mental link._

_After she couldn't hold it any longer she took a deep breath ' You were right!' She thought astonished._

_'Aren't I always?' I thought back._

_'Do you really want me to answer that?'_

_'Nope. Not really.' I thought to her making her laugh._

_After that we swum for a while until we reached my secret underwater cave._

-End flashback-

"K. K!" I heard a voice calling.

"Sorry, what?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"You were just staring off for like 10 minutes, and our mental link didn't work." Grace told me.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking back to when we had to leave." I replied.

"Ah, ok... how do you stand it?" She asked.

"Stand what?" I asked.

"The fact that you ran away so young. I mean you lost most of your childhood when you were six because you were a half blood."

"Relax, to me it wasn't that bad, though what it's like to you I can't imagine." I answered.

"I feel kinda guilty. I mean I'm 8 and I ran away." She said sadly. "Will we be alright? I mean you're used to fighting on your own and only protecting yourself and not to mention not having to stop for sleep."

"Chill out, sweetheart remember, I trained for you. I know what I'm doing." I told her.

"You sure?" She asked yawning.

"Totally. Now go to sleep, I don't need a half-asleep half-blood to train." I told her.

"Ha ha" she said sarcastically. "Where am I going to sleep anyway?"

"Huh. Oh there." I said snapping my fingers making a bed appear then pointing to it, not even bothering to look up from my phone which I'd just gotten out a few seconds ago.

"Wait" she said. " Is that chaos magic?" she asked.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Care to be more specific?"

"The type that Discord uses in My Little Pony."

"Nope" I said pulling out an empty cotton candy cone out of my bag and making chocolate milk filled cotton candy. "This is." I said holding it out to her.

"How'd you do that?" She asked suspiciously taking the cotton candy.

"I already told you I can-"

"Not that." She interrupted me. "Pulling a brand new cotton candy cone out of your bag. 'Cause I doubt you keep empty cones with you."

"Same way I take magic, I can also give it to a person or inanimate object, so I put some magic in my bag so I can pull out anything I want or need out of it." I explained taking some of her cotton candy.

"Hey! You took some of my cotton candy." She said.

"Hey, I made it, I can also take some. Besides I just opened it up for you to find the chocolate milk filling." I told her.

"It has a chocolate milk filling?!"

"Duh, what part of this is Discord's chaos magic did you not understand." I told her thinking of Pinkie Pie drinking the milk out of the clouds.

"Well I'm sorry for being exhausted and not paying much attention" she said sarcastically.

"Don't look at me, I told you to go to bed." I said.

"I hate it when you're right. Well I'm going to bed anyway. 'Night."

"Then you're gonna hate most of the time. 'Night." I replied. She glared at me before going to bed.

In the morning when she woke up I was eating pancakes with eggs and bacon. "Hey" she said tiredly "how are you eating without it getting wet?"

"Wow you really were tired last night and I'm surprised you're tired now. I used my powers years ago to dry this place. How have you not noticed there's no water around?" I asked.

"I was tired and got up early." She told me with a shrug.

"It's 10 AM." I told her.

"Whatever. Is there any food around here?"

"Noooo, I'm just eating thin air in the form of food." I said sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"What are my choices?"

"Anything." I told her rolling my eyes.

"Seriously? Alright, I want crepes."

"Okay." I said snapping my fingers making them appear. "But do you even know what they are?"

"Nope, but I've heard they taste really good. Oh My God these are delicious." She said scarfing them down. "So what are we gonna do today?"

"You're kidding right? I have to train you so you don't die as soon as we leave this place." I told her.

"Yeah, but don't we have to find a place to live and stuff. I mean this place is pretty cool but we need a bigger place. Pleaseeeee?"

"Fine. On one condition. It's risky, but it's your best shot." I told her after a while.

"Anything. Please, I'm tired of being cooped up here." She said desperately.

"Okay. First of all, it hasn't even been that long, it's been less than a day! And second I'm going to need to use magic on you-"

"Magic?" She cut me off.

"Yes, magic. I need to do a protection spell on you so you won't be detected by monsters as easily." I continued.

"Okay." She said uneasily.

Later, after I cast the spell on her and we left the cave we were running through a forest, trying to not stay in one place so we wouldn't attract too many monsters.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Grace asked.

"Of course I do."

"You planning on telling me where?"

"Nope. Not really."

"You don't know, do you?"

"Actually yes I do, I'm just not telling you just yet." I told her.

"Yeah riiiiiight."

"If you don't wanna believe me then don't. But I know where we're going."

"Fiiiiiine. Where are we though? I mean like state.

"We should be somewhere in Florida." I said nonchalantly

"Fl-"

"Shhhhh" I cut her off. "There are monsters around here."

"Monst-"

"What part of 'Shhhhh' do you not understand? Now they can smell _and_ hear us Grace."

"Sorry" she mumbled looking down.

"It's okay, I'm just used to being on my own and I'm usually quiet. Now come on, we're gonna do some spying." I said looking at her eyes light up. "And I know you can be quiet 'cause I've watched you spy on your mom." I told her before sneaking away with her following me surprisingly quietly. We reached a clearing and in the pale moonlight I could see 4 dracnae and 3 cyclopses. There was also another shape, a pegasus... My pegasus (well really mine and my brother Percy's. I know I said he's my dad but I convinced Poseidon to claim me as his daughter and he acts like my dad and Percy is like a brother [even though he thinks he is] which is what I think of them like [A/N Percy will be referred to as her brother and Poseidon as her dad]. At the sight of Blackjack imprisoned, my fangs flashed, I tried to hide them but realized it was too late when Grace shot me a quizzical look. 'I'll explain later', I mouthed earning me a quick nod from her. I quickly took out an arrow and one by one killed the 3 dracnae and 3 cyclopses. At this Blackjack looked very alarmed so I ran over to him with an odd feeling yet I shook it off. He seemed alarmed yet relieved to see me yet alarmed when I cut his bindings 'Chill out Blackjack, it's just me.' I thought. 'You have to get out of here Boss, it's a trap.' he thought. The next few things happened so quickly I'm surprised I was able to process it. Grace caught up to me, I understood what he meant when he said it was a trap, I found out what was wrong -I missed a dracnae-,and I realized what the trap was when the dracnae hit a button opening a swirling vortex beneath us and we fell through.

Grace's Point of View

The last thing I heard was K say "It's a trap", before a hole opened under us, and everything went black.


End file.
